


Earth 33: Outlaws - Put To Rest, Part 2

by JayEclipse



Series: Earth 33: Outlaws - Snippets [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Aren't I The Life Of The Party, Bruce Feels, Bruce Wayne Has DID, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Funeral, Funerals, Gen, Heavy Angst, Jason Todd is Dead, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Jason Todd, Wakes & Funerals, Yup Another Funeral Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: After the funeral of Jason Peter Wayne-Todd.





	Earth 33: Outlaws - Put To Rest, Part 2

It was too sunny for a day like this. A day where Bruce stood over the casket of his son. The service had ended half an hour ago and everyone had left, even Alfred who he had requested go with Dick, he needed support right now. And Bruce had nothing to give. He felt every single thing had been taken from him, in an instant he had yet again watched his family die right in front of his eyes. And worse was, this time he should have been able to save it, he should have done better.

But he hadn’t and Jason laid cold in a casket next to his father’s. He had to say that Jason took after his father in many ways, similar eyes, same hair, but Jason had his mother’s face. A face that was 6 feet underground in between where Jason’s casket was, and where Willis Todd’s was.

Bruce could have done a million things as he was alone. He could have sobbed for his lost son, he could have screamed at the universe for taking his family away again, he could have yelled at himself for failing, he could have prayed that at least Jason would find peace now. But he just stood there, in front of the casket, stone faced and unmoving. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything at the moment, the grief had been hitting him in waves, and at the moment he felt ... completely empty. But once the night fell, The Joker would be found and, he wasn't sure how that would end.

But Bruce in the light of day, and in the dark of the night, could do nothing. Of course he had donated to charities that seemed like they would have been ones Jason would have wanted him to, he would forever honor his lost child. But it felt like nothing when compared to what Batman would do. Batman would find vengeance in each criminal he took down, and in each life saved, and he would never again endanger a child like Jason again. They agreed, no more Robins, no more Batgirls, never again would there be grief for a fallen batchild.

His head was a sea of emotions that he had to try to not sink under. There was a need for him, there was a purpose, a mission. And he couldn’t lie at the bottom of the sea now, he was the captain and he would only go down with the ship, not with the waves, and not even with the lifeboat that was struck, only the boat.

  
This tragedy did  _ bring  _ something into the clear for Bruce. He understood and knew well the feeling of being a son without his parents in the past, in fact that was what helped him bond with Jason and Dick. But now he understood what it was like to be a parent without his son.


End file.
